


NSFW Smut Prompts (from tumblr)

by kaiiton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Multi, NSFW, Praise, Public Sex, Voltron, prompts, vld, volporn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiiton/pseuds/kaiiton
Summary: using a list of smutty prompts, I had my followers submit a kink and a pairing for me to write about :)my tumblr is kaiiton if you want to submit one!





	NSFW Smut Prompts (from tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: "Can you do “in a public place” smut with Sheith"
> 
> hell fucking yeah i can! enjoy this,, mess of sin. hopefully i'll have another up by tomorrow, but we'll have to see. it takes me a l o ng time to write shit rip.

Hands grasped at Keith’s hips, tugging him close. He loved the feeling, melting from the mere sensation. However, he startled as he felt the man standing behind him-his lover-begin to gently suck and bite at his neck, leaving a small hickey here and there. Keith could feel the others erection pressing up against him, and as his cheeks flushed pink he was suddenly incredibly aware of his surroundings. They weren’t exactly hidden.  


Currently, the two were at the space mall, the rest of their friends gone exploring and shopping. People surrounded them, but no one seemed to notice the two, as they were rather hidden in the far corner. Still, they were in a very public place, and if anyone saw them they would get in loads of trouble.  


Keith let out a shaky squeak, glancing back at his boyfriend as he tried to avoid grinding back against him. “Sh-Shiro, what are you doing?” He asked quietly, eyes scanning the area as arousal filled him. The red paladin… had a bit of a public sex kink. He liked the idea of being claimed or teased in a very public place. It felt good. Right. Especially with Shiro pressing up against him, that heavenly clothed cock pressing between his cheeks just enough to make him melt. “We-we’re going to get...get caught,” He breathed as he couldn’t help but roll his hips discreetly, head lolling back to rest against his chest. Shiro was going to be the absolute death of him.  


Of course, the older paladin just chuckled darkly, nipping at his neck. “That’s kind of the point, kitten. I want to see you squirm a little bit~” He teased, hand slipping around to massage gently at his thigh, drawing closer and closer to his crotch before pulling it away. “I got a little present for you. But first I want to fuck you.” He smirked, and then grasped Keith’s hand, tugging him towards the nearest single-stalled bathroom.  


It didn’t take long at all for Shiro to pin Keith up against the wall, door locked behind them as he quickly tore off Keith’s clothes. Keith was a mess of gasps and moans as the other man attacked his neck with kisses, hands roaming all over his body. When Shiro finally took a second to breathe, he drew back, and lust further filled his expression. Keith knew about Shiro’s little kink for public sex, as it was something they shared, and he knew that he also loved when Keith crossdressed a little, wore pretty underwear or a skirt. So of course, he wore some lacy black panties, complete with a matching garter belt that accentuated his curves and thick thighs. He didn’t realize that Shiro would be fucking him in a public bathroom at the mall, of course. He figured it would be saved for later, when Shiro could lust over the idea of fucking him like he was now about to.  


Though, he wasn’t protesting at all.  


Shiro sucked in a sharp breath, biting his lip as he studied the smaller boy. “Fuck, Princess. You look so good for me. So good for daddy.” He praised, which made Keith squirm, his own hard cock pressing up against his panties. Shiro knew exactly how to make him feel good. They had been dating for a few years by now, so it was no surprise. But still, he got chills every time Shiro touched him, whispered in his ear, whether it be praise or degradation. Both of which he thoroughly enjoyed.  


Suddenly, Keith felt himself being flipped around, gasping softly as the other groped his ass, growling a bit when he noticed the heart shaped cut out that gave the other full access without having to take said panties off. “Such a slut…my slutty baby boy..” Shiro grinned, and quickly spread the smaller boys cheeks apart, kneeling down. Keith tilted his head in confusion, and was about to speak when he felt something warm and wet prodding at his hole. His eyes grew wide, and a lustful euphoria washed over him. Shiro’s tongue. He knew the feeling well, loved it so passionately.  


A groan escaped him, squirming as that hot tongue teased and tempted his hole. It felt surreal, his mind seemingly playing tricks on him at how amazing it felt. “Please…” He begged, gasping. “D-daddy~ Fuck!” He sputtered out, to which he was rewarded with a slap to the ass, hard enough to leave a small mark. Shiro pulled back with a growl to speak. “Watch your language, kitty cat. Or I’ll punish you,” He smirked, squeezing his ass, making Keith whine. Shiro’s punishments were always… amazing. Spanking was a personal favorite of Keith’s, of course.  


Shiro then pressed his tongue back to Keith’s hole, admiring him with a grin whenever he got the chance. He eventually gave into Keith’s begging and whines, though, and pressed his long tongue deep inside of Keith.  


The smaller paladin lost it at that, covering his mouth so he didn’t he yell or moan even slightly too loud. His hips jerked, and he let out a muffled cry, cheeks flushed rosy with desire. “Mmhhm,” He groaned, rolling his hips eagerly. Shiro’s tongue twisted and pressed deeper inside of him, making it very hard to stay silent. Soon though, the older man pulled back, standing up.  


“Such a desperate whore… so needy and eager to be fucked by daddy that you can’t even think straight, can’t even wait to get home,” Shiro growled as he started to grind against him, Keith’s body jerking in need. “Is that right, baby boy? Are you my little cum slut? My fucktoy?” He purred, smacking his ass as he spread Keith’s cheeks and suddenly pushed inside of him.  


Keith gasped and quickly nodded, shaking as the other thrusted into him roughly, a hand on his throat and the other on his ass, kneading his soft flesh. “P-please! Daddy, please fill me and use me, make me yours! I want you to claim me, mark me up with hickeys and bruises and parade me around for everyone to see~” He cried out, trembling desperately as the other merely rolled his hips into him.  


A chuckle escaped his dominant’s mouth, and he whined in response. “Oh, I will, princess. I’ll fuck you nice and fast. Fill your tight ass with my cum. I’m sure you’ll love to be filled with remnants of what we’ve done, so filthy and dirty inside of you, while we’re roaming around in public? The stench of sex thick in the air, and a little tummy bulge from my cum?” He hummed by his ear, grinning as he started to thrust slowly and teasingly into the smaller boy.  


Keith couldn’t take it. Couldn’t take the desperate feeling of absolutely desire that was filling him as Shiro teasingly fucked him, so deliciously taunting. He was far too good at making Keith beg.  


However, suddenly Shiro snapped his hips forth, and started pounding into him. Keith would’ve screamed if it wasn’t for the hand that clamped over his mouth, his eyes rolling back instead as his body jerked and shook. “Mmhhmm-!” He cried out, muffled by the hand over his mouth.  


“Good boy, taking my cock so well.” Shiro managed shakily, the both of them obviously growing rather close to their orgasm, due to Shiro’s increasingly staggered thrusts and Keith’s panting. “Gonna fuck you so well… fill you with cum…” He squeezed Keith’s asd hungrily.  


Keith was so close, teetering on the edge of his climax as Shiro pounded into him. His fingers scratched at the wall, and he let out a soft cry, pressing his hips back. He wouldn’t be able to walk for weeks after this ass-pounding. He swallowed thickly, and gasped, his cock switching. His hand reached down, and grasped his cock hungrily, starting to play with cock.  


It didn’t take much longer for him to cum into his fist, with Shiro following seconds later, spilling inside of him as his tight hole clamped down around the older man. He whined, panting heavily as he rode out his high bucking and groaning. “Daddy…” He cried weakly as the hand was pulled away, whimpering softly. “Love you…” He breathed, and smiled softly as Shiro spun him around and kissed him deeply. They stayed like this for a few minutes, hugging and kissing softly until Keith felt like he was falling asleep in his warm arms.  


The fun wasn’t done yet, apparently, for as he leaned sleepily against Shiro, he felt a hand pulling his cheeks apart as a small, compact metal device was slipped inside of him, making his cock twitch and a tired groan erupt from his mouth. He looked up at Shiro in confusion, about to protest, but when the vibrations started, his eyes rolled back and he moaned lewdly, gasping.  


This was going to be a long day.


End file.
